1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic disc brake device, and more particularly to a hydraulic disc brake device used in a brake system of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the conventional hydraulic disc brake devices utilize the oil cylinder to press the two brake lining shoes against the brake disc from both sides, and the friction force generated between the brake lining shoe and the brake disc stops the vehicle. However, these conventional hydraulic disc brake devices still have the following disadvantages:
The clamping force caused by the oil pressure in the case of an emergency brake is always very great, and the resultant braking force will be excessively large, and thus probably causing a sudden dead lock. As a result, not only will the tire be locked, but also the vehicle will suffer an instant run-out, leading to a skidding or overturning of the vehicle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.